Sweet Control
by amygerrard
Summary: Prompt by elenarain. "No I won't give up. I won't break down. Someone's watching over me..." Damon helps Elena helps Elena find an outlet for her new-found anger. Set after 3x22


**AN: Another fic for The Vampire Diaries Ficathon. I'm currently trying to write a few multi-chapter stories but I want to get ahead of myself so until then more one-shots! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Elena tapped her fingers against the wood of her desk nervously. Her eyes darted between the clock and the windows as she desperately tried to control her hunger. Just ten more minutes and she could leave. She focused her attention on Mr. Ford who was debating the causes of Macbeth's downfall in the Shakespearean play. But all too soon, the pounding of his heart infiltrated her mind. Her eyes focused on his chest as the rhythmic beating caused the jumper to move up and down infinitesimally. _Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_. Each beat only caused to make the burn her throat even more unmanageable as she imagined his warm blood flowing deliciously down her throat as she sunk her fangs into his soft neck.

Her foot slid back and forth along the linoleum of the floor as the other heartbeats in the room registered in her head. It would be so easy, she thought, so easy to kill every one of them. She had the speed and agility to do it. She could imagine every kill. She looked to the girl, Hannah, sitting next to her, absentmindedly doodling in her notebook. Elena could almost taste her sweet elixir. She figured that Hannah would be easy to drink from; such a slim figure would put up hardly any fight. The boy up front, Jason, would be more of a challenge. But that would only serve to thrill her more when she overpowered him. She would draw his life source from him slowly, enjoying the look of fear in his eyes as she used his own mind against him to hold him in place.

None of them would be able to contend with her. None of them knew about the monster that lay within her because if they did, they would run like hell. She enjoyed the thought of that; them running. After all, the thrill is in the chase. She would let them think that they had escaped her grasp and then when they slowed, thinking the danger was over, she would strike. Her brain clouded with visions; visions of bodies lying on the ground, drained of blood. When she was human those sorts of images would have scared her but now, she longed for them. She longed to let go and let the hunger control her for once, instead of the other way around.

A gust of wind travelled in through the open window, invading her nostrils with the scent of the freshly mowed football fields and clearing her mind. Elena shook her head as the gruesome images of dead classmates threatened to overcome her again. She had to stay strong. She couldn't let her vampire nature overpower her and change who she was. That was the thing she feared most; losing herself. She needed to leave before she acted out on her fantasies. Damon wouldn't want her to do it. He had helped her after the transition and she couldn't let him down now. But, it was so hard. Elena rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, trying desperately to stop the dark veins from emerging underneath her eyes. She could feel the hunger clawing at her throat and right now, she could barely remember the names of the students. Her mind tried desperately to grasp onto the letters, knowing that if she gave them some semblance of individuality that she would be able to push herself to not kill them.

The bell rang, a loud clanging sound, and Elena gathered her books and fled. In seconds she was at her car, she didn't care that she had used her vampire speed; she had just needed desperately to get away from that classroom. Her breath came in aching gasps as she struggled to get the unneeded oxygen into her lungs. She had learned that technique from Caroline; how breathing deeply can help with resisting the cravings.

"Elena?" a soft voice murmured as a delicate hand rubbed up and down her spine.

She looked up into her friend's blue eyes and attempted to give her a convincing smile. "Caroline."

Her friend pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her so tightly that if she was human, she surely would have ended up with a few broken ribs. "Are you ok?"

Elena scoffed bitterly, "I don't think I'll ever be ok, Care."

"I know. I still had to ask though," the blonde whispered, reaching for her hand and gripping it tightly. "Can I help you? I have some O-neg in my fridge," Caroline smiled shyly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

It worked; Elena laughed softly in response before sobering quickly. "I'm going to head over to the boarding house. See Damon, y'know."

"Sure," Caroline smiled, embracing her once more before she walked towards her own car.

Elena drove slowly, trying to get her emotions in check. A tear ran down her cheek which she swiped at angrily as she thought about how much had changed in her life. She was a vampire now, had been for a few months, but it still hurt to think about. She missed the simplicity of human life, the mundane worries that came with it like picking a college or wondering if she would survive the hangover she had or if a happily ever after was on the cards for her. Those worries seemed so distant now. Now, she agonized over what would happen if she lost control of her hunger or if she lost her daylight ring or worse still, if she lost the people who she was supposed to have for an eternity. _Eternity_. People always want to live forever but no one would at this price. She never had. Being a vampire was something she never thought would happen in her life, even when she met Stefan and found out the truth, she didn't want it. She _still_ didn't want it.

She pulled her car into the large driveway, stopping behind the ever-present blue Camaro. Her feet dragged sluggishly against the small stones and she practically fell through the door as she entered.

"Hard day?" Damon whispered as he sat in his armchair in the parlour, knowing perfectly well that she could hear him.

Elena sighed, dropping her bag to the floor as she stalked towards the cellar. "You could say that," she mumbled. Her hands popped open the lid on the cool, white fridge easily as she reached in and pulled out a blood bag.

"You ok?" Damon questioned as he appeared in the doorway. His eyes swept over her body as she sucked on the looping of the bag, downing the blood quickly.

"God!" she screamed suddenly, tightening the blood bag in her fist causing blood to splatter onto the wall. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm not ok. I'm _never_ going to be ok," she whimpered, her eyes flooding with tears.

"Elena," he sighed, approaching her cautiously. "It will get better."

"Yeah," she scoffed, slamming her hand against the fridge door. "You said that four months ago and everything is still fucked up."

Damon winced as she swore; she seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "What happened?"

"What happened is I wanted to kill my whole English class. I wanted to drink every last drop of their blood until there was nothing left but dead bodies. I had planned it in my head; who I'd kill first, whether I'd have fast or slow kills and what I'd do if someone interrupted my feeding," she spat, the self-loathing evident on her face.

"Then, why didn't you?" Damon pushed, stalking towards her until she backed into the cold metal of the fridge.

"Because of you!" she burst out, "I kept thinking of how disappointed you would be in me if I gave in."

Damon grinned wryly, fingering a lock of her hair as she glared at him. "You're pissed," he mused.

"Of course, I'm pissed. Being a vampire _sucks_!" she emphasised, batting his hand away as he tried to cradle her face.

"You need an outlet for your anger. That's the reason your hunger is getting the best of you, it's because you haven't learned how to control your emotions."

"Don't you dare preach to me about control," she snarled, her nose wrinkling in anger.

"What are you going to do, Elena?" he taunted. "Come on, you're angry so why don't you take it out on me."

Elena shook her head, avoiding his gaze. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Good thing I had something else in mind then," he smirked. Before she had time to protest, his lips were on hers. His kiss was carnal and unforgiving as he slammed her into the fridge. She gasped at his force, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. His tongue plundered her mouth thoroughly as slowly, her lips began to move against his. His hand rose to cup her cheek, tilting her head up so that he had better access to devour her. They kissed for minutes on end but Elena's hands remained by her sides, her body stoic.

Damon broke the kiss, leaving Elena gasping for air. "Come on, Elena, I thought you had that Petrova fire. Or maybe," he mused, "Katherine used it all up."

Elena growled at the mention of her doppelganger as she launched herself into his arms. He caught her easily as she wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him hard on the lips. This time she was in total control. Her teeth scraped along his bottom lip but as he opened his mouth to accept her tongue, she took him by surprise. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth before she unsheathed her fangs and buried them into his soft flesh. He growled at her fierceness, slamming her against the wall as she sucked the blood from his lips eagerly.

Elena tilted her head back as she let out a low moan of pleasure as his blood passed over her tongue; he was delicious. He looked at her as she moaned and felt his trousers tent in response to the sound. He leaned forward, swiftly running his tongue up the length of her neck until he bit her earlobe. She mewled huskily, grinding her core against his arousal as he nipped his way along her jaw line. Her fingers threaded through Damon's dark hair and she tugged on it sharply, a jolt of lust surging from her sex at his animalistic growl. Her hands moved down his neck until she reached the collar of his shirt and with one swift tug, she pulled it from his magnificent body as buttons went flying to the floor. Her nails raked along his skin and clawed at his pectoral muscles as his hand found her ass, kneading her flesh roughly.

Their bodies rubbed together frantically as they tried to gain the friction they so desperately needed and craved. Damon's hand moved beneath her skirt until his fingers tugged gently at the side of her panties. She was about to unhook her legs from his waist so he could pull them down her legs when a tearing sound filled the room and her silky underwear fluttered to the ground. His hand found her core and he thrust two fingers into her quickly.

"Good thing you were wet or that would've hurt," Damon snickered as she bucked her hips against his hand, silently begging for more. Elena gasped as his fingers curled within her sex with the pump of his wrist, each motion bringing her closer to her climax.

"Yes, Damon, right there..." she moaned, her head knocking against the wall as she felt her orgasm approaching. Small whimpers of pleasure left her throat his fingers entered her once more but when he withdrew, he didn't continue. "Damon," she growled at the smirk on his face as he pulled her legs from around his waist and set her down to the floor.

"Sorry, princess, places to go, people to see," he smirked at her flustered expression before heading for the door. He only made it one step before a figure stepped in front of him and, with a push to his chest, threw him to the ground. He landed on his back with an '_oomph_' but before he knew it, her body was on his as she kissed up his chest frantically. Her kisses trailed up towards his neck until she was breathing huskily in his ear.

"You wanted fire?" she questioned rhetorically, before slipping her hand into his trousers and gripping his bare erection tightly. "Well, you're about to get burned." Damon's heart stopped in his chest at her words but before he had time to contemplate them, her other hand was undoing his zipper. The sound echoed around the room but soon his moans filled the silence as she pumped his length in her hand.

"Tell me, Damon, do you like this?" she purred, tugging at his penis when he didn't answer.

"God, yes," he growled, bucking into her hand. His breaths became pants as she ran her thumb along the slit on his head. How did it come to this, he thought, he wanted her to have control but he didn't know that she'd be this aggressive, this assertive. He whimpered when she withdrew her hand from his aching cock but was soon moaning in pleasure when she sunk down onto him and he was immersed in her wet heat.

Elena sighed with pleasure as he filled her completely. She had never felt this full before and she loved every second of it. She rocked her hips against his roughly, ignoring the pain in her knees as they scraped along the cement floor and bled. Damon groaned deeply as the scent of her blood reached his nose and he sat up quickly, enjoying her gasp of pleasure as he managed to hit her G-spot. His hands moved to her shirt, ripping it from her body in one motion as her bras followed soon after. He ducked his head to her breast, taking a dusky pink nipple into his warm mouth. He laved it with his tongue, biting on it gently as she rocked towards him. He felt her climax approaching fast as he aided her movements; thrusting up into her core as she sunk down onto his length. A few thrusts and she was gone, her walls trembling around him as she let out a loud scream of pleasure. Damon growled as she bent back and her breasts brushed against his mouth. He couldn't control what he did next, his fangs erupted and he sunk them into the creamy flesh of her breast. The bite sent Elena into another mind-blowing orgasm and this time, she pulled Damon along with her. Her inners walls clenched around his cock, milking him of all his juices as he suckled on the twin-bite marks on her breast.

Elena's breathing was heavy as he pulled away from her chest, a dazed smile on his face as he gazed up at her. All her anger forgotten, she swiped her thumb across his cheekbone lovingly, giggling as he grabbed her wrist and bit the pad of her thumb gently. Their lips joined together in a tender kiss, so unlike their earlier ones, as they enjoyed the sensation of each other's lips lazily.

"Damon?" she mumbled against his lips.

Damon continued giving her lips little butterfly kisses, smirking as her lips quirked into a small smile. "Hmm?"

"I think it worked," she smiled, finally pulling away from his lips to look into his twinkling blue eyes.

"I should write a book on Vampire 101," he murmured, leaning in to suck on the skin of her neck.

"Did you mean what you said about Katherine?" Elena asked warily, tilting her neck so he had better access.

"Hell no. I just knew it would get you all riled up," he grinned as she slapped his shoulder and huffed.

She pet his hair as he nuzzled against her neck, "do you think I'm going to be ok?"

He lifted his head so he could stare into her doe eyes. "I think you're going to be just fine," he murmured, brushing her hair away from his face. "After all, you're always going to have me."


End file.
